My new variety of yew was discovered as a whole plant sport or mutation appearing among a field of these dwarf Taxus plants being grown in my nursery for many years at Napoleon, Ohio, this new plant having been discovered by me in 1968. Propagation of this new plant has been carried on by me by means of cuttings at Napoleon, Ohio, and successive generations grown over the past fifteen years have shown that the novel characteristics of the discovery plant are fully retained and appear to be firmly fixed.
I have propagated my new yew year after year by means of cuttings and specimens at least ten years old have been grown for experimental purposes in several parts of this country for testing to determine its hardiness under various environmental growing conditions and as the result of such successful testing and more than fifteen years of continuous propagation, I have now determined that this new variety is ready for commercial sale and release under license to interested growers of dwarf Taxus plants for ornamental use.